


Ants

by BriannaNicole



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Daryls not dead, M/M, Missing Daryl while hes gone, POV Rick Grimes, Pining, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriannaNicole/pseuds/BriannaNicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl goes for a usual hunt. Rick is missing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ants

**Author's Note:**

> First I would like to say thank you to everyone who voted for Men On A Ledge! That was my first recc'd fic, it meant so much to me that it was worthy :) 
> 
> Now Im not too sure what to say about this one other than It came and I can never deny that pull of nature lol 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Ants crawl beneath the skin  
The skin that dresses in blood  
The blood that runs cold  
Cold like frozen winter  
Replacing the blues of my eyes  
The man I reach for won't come  
Won't resurface  
He won't appear  
I lost him without ever having touched  
The ants crawl  
The skin tears  
The knife clothes itself in red  
Because I reached for him  
I reached for him and he wasn't there  
The morning I sought after him  
He was gone  
Crossbow gone  
Angel wings gone  
He vanished...  
The ants crawl  
They collect in my veins  
Hes gone  
_Please come back..._  
Give me the chance to bear my skin  
Rubbed raw with crimson  
Let me show him what's left of my love  
What's left of my body  
My body that crawls with ants  
I roll over in each grave I dig  
Each man I kill  
Each command I bark  
I need him here  
For he is darkness in a place filled with blinding light  
He is cool but he is warm and he is not here  
He is not with me  
The woods take him from me  
And I can't cry  
I don't want him to hurt  
I know he is at home in those woods  
Yes I want him happy  
But I want him happy here with me  
I need him to remove these ants crawling underneath me  
These sins gnawing on my bones  
Blood caked between the cracks of my flesh  
I wear my colt like armor  
Yet I am incomplete without the crossbow  
Without the cigarette propped low on his lips  
His eyes slanted and finding  
He has found the fear hidden here within me  
But doesn't tell the secret  
He is not here  
He is not

**Author's Note:**

> -peeks shyly-  
> Yes? No?


End file.
